someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
What is a choice?
'- Get your ass moving -' That voice again, it always liked to tell me what to do, ever since i was a kid, it has always told me where to go, what to do, who to talk to, I remember first time it talked to me, I refused to do all it told me to do, and I suddenly passed out to then wake up on a hospital bed with nosebleed, ever since I listen to it and do what it tells me, it's never told me to do anything bad, just very odd things. It once told me to listen a Led Zeppelin's album for 3 hours nonstop, another time it told me to shower all morning, and I also remember the day it told me to dump all my shoes in the trash can, I remember one time, it was Christmas and my family gathered around the Christmas tree to open the presents, my voice told me to smash my present with a hammer, I remember I had gotten a SNES for Christmas and it saddened me to dump it so much that I refused to do so, that's when the voice threatened me that If I did not do it I would wake up in the hospital and I would not be able to walk anytime soon. I had no choice and I smashed the SNES with my father's hammer, what happened afterwords when my family found out, I don't want to talk about it, but I can tell you that they sent me to many psychologists. '- I like food it's delicious -' The psychologists didn't solve the problem, every time I went to the psychologist the voice would sing a Ramones's song, the one it sung the most was “I believe in miracles”, making me impossible to pay enough attention to the psychologist, I was diagnosed with so many different things by so many different psychologists my parents thought I was right down insane. '- She talks to rainbows -' Meanwhile the voice kept on telling to do even more odd things, it once told me to burn my clothes and afterward hit on my little sister while I was naked, another time it told me to catch a pigeon and make it my pet, even if my parents refused to have such thing in my room I managed to hide it until the voice told me to flush it down the toilet alive, I also remember the time it made me buy a baseball bat at the nearest mall and hide it under my bed, the voice told me it was for “something else”. '- They hold no quarter -' My life was not the same, my family was not the same towards me, nothing was the same, my family thought about sending me to a loony house, when I heard that, the voice in my head told me it was time, it made me pick up the bat, go to a nearby bridge and wait, I waited for like an hour until a man in a suit came running, the voice told me to knock him down, I did so, I swung my bat at the man's face, the man did not see that coming and surely enough he fell on his bat, his nose was broken, his face was all bloody, the man was knocked out cold, the voice suddenly ordered me to finish him...i finished him off, I repeatedly slammed the bat on the mans face, until half of his head was nothing more than thick red marmalade, but as strange as it sounds, the man suddenly got up, like he just had a good nap, he turned to me, and stared at me, he had no eyes, they were part of the big red pile of goo that was splattered all over the ground, but I could feel him staring at me, his jaw that i had broken with my bat was hanging loose from the skull, leaving the mouth wide open, inside it was dark, pitch dark, there was no sight of a tongue, nor teeth, it was just dark, his white suit, which I swear it was black when I saw him running had blood on its shoulders and some on the striped purple and white tie, the man...thing then casually walked away, while I stared, shocked, I could not move, my bat slipped off my fingers and landed on the ground, making a sound that echoed under that bridge. - The New Auld Lang Syne '''- After that '''odd moment the voice's demands were lesser,' '''at least my parents thought everything was over, and things were back to normal, they finally left me alone and concentrated on searching for my sister. Life was finally going back to normal. - '''Holiday in Cambodia' - There was one last big demand tho, there seemed to be another suit on their way to the bridge. I knew what to do, and I was ready for whatever those suits had ready for me. - Enough chatting, get up - I really got to go... I hear rain... It's going to get wet once I leave this casket... Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life